


The Flavours of Kokonose

by Harukawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, harushin, konoshin, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka’s steady, gentle ministrations. Konoha’s awkward, clumsy affections. Kuroha’s rough, dominant demands. Shintaro’s experienced every pleasure the Kokonoses have to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flavours of Kokonose

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: [harooks](http://harooks.tumblr.com)

**i.**

**Haruka** is gentle and firm, steady hands pulling Shintaro closer as lips meet. Teeth nibble at the younger’s bottom lip, slowly teasing open his mouth until a tongue can slip inside. Tongues entwine, hesitant at first but steadily growing bolder. He relishes the taste,  _Haruka’s_ taste, the taste of sunshine, of happiness and love and warmth all rolled into one. He’s sure he’s tasting perfection.

Hands slip up underneath his shirt, ghosting across skin as their kiss deepens. Pleasured moans escape swollen lips as fingers brush against bare flesh, as every inch of his torso is meticulously explored. A strand of saliva trails between the two as mouths part, and he pleads for more between hot and heavy breaths. Fingers latch on to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling the fabric up. Arms are raised above his head as the clothing is removed and tossed haphazardly to the floor.

Haruka’s shirt is next, joining his own on the ground before more important things are attended to. Bodies press against each other, heat surging through them both as lips claim each other again and again. Nails leave light scratches on his sides as a wet warmth covers his neck, sucking at skin, licking and biting until soft moans leave his lips and red marks of ownership are left behind.

Nimble fingers work at the button to his pants, slowly sliding them down until he kicks the offending article of clothing off completely. His boxers soon follow, and Haruka’s clothes join his own moments later. Soft moans turn to unrestrained cries for more as those talented hands caress the insides of his thighs, as they slowly slide across his skin until they finally reach his aching, throbbing cock. Haruka’s name is called out over and over again as a hand wraps around him, as he’s stroked and kissed and completely overloaded with affection and adoration.

This is **happiness.**

**ii.**

**Konoha**  is clumsy and unsure, asking every step of the way if this is okay, if this is what he wants. Shintaro has to tell him each and every time that  _yes, this is okay, you’re my boyfriend you idiot, you’re allowed to touch me._ Nothing he says seems to make much difference, as Konoha still handles him like he’s some sort of delicate doll that he’s terrified might break.

But every now and then, Konoha’s more primal desires win out. Sometimes he’ll pull Shintaro close and kiss him, gentle and sweet and innocent. The android’s hands will glide across his lover’s skin, hesitantly exploring, hands dipping lower and lower until they’re right at the waistline of Shintaro’s pants.

He pauses when Shintaro starts to tremble against him, asking once more if this is okay, if he’s done anything wrong. And Shintaro always tells him _of course it’s okay, I **want**_   _this, I **need** this,_ _so stop worrying about it already and finish what you’ve started._ And  _finally_ Konoha will continue, stroking the younger boy until he’s crying out for  _more, please more, Konoha please, just **fuck** me._

And he does. After awkwardly fumbling with Shintaro’s pants, after shuffling around and positioning himself, after asking one last time if he’s sure this is okay, Konoha finally enters him. He’s gentle at first, kissing Shintaro over and over again as he thrusts in and out of him. It doesn’t last, not when he finally gives himself over to pleasure, not when Konoha is so  **strong.** He holds Shintaro in place, fucking him harder as fingers dig so deep into the boy’s skin that bruises form beneath them. Whispered apologies follow after each session, Konoha begging for forgiveness and promising that he never meant to hurt Shintaro while he kisses each bruise and the boy assures him that  _no, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, I **wanted**_   _this._

This is  **love.**

**iii.**

**Kuroha** is cruel and demanding, always wanting more from Shintaro than he’s willing to offer. The snake never listens to his pleas to stop as he buries nails that are sharp as claws into his sides, as he sinks sharp canines into pale skin (and it hurts, it hurts as that bright, vibrant red flows out of him). There’s none of Haruka’s gentleness or Konoha’s awkwardness, it’s all rough and dominant and  _brutal._

Shintaro’s clothes are all but ripped off of him, Kuroha’s eyes glazed over with an insatiable  _lust_ (and he knows that look, knows exactly what’s going to happen to him). He braces himself as he feels Kuroha press up against his thigh, as he feels Kuroha enter him (and pain shoots through him all over again, because gentle is something kuroha can never be). Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the android pulls back out of him, only to force himself back in seconds later.

Kuroha kisses him, rough and dominant and _painful_ as he bites down hard on Shintaro’s lip. Howls of pain slowly shift to moans of pleasure as Kuroha fucks him, harder and harder until Shintaro is seeing stars (and he’s clawing at kuroha’s back and screaming his name, begging and pleading for more,  _more,_ because when he’s caught up in his desires he can’t deny that he  _likes_ this). And Kuroha smiles, loving the way Shintaro is reduced to nothing but a hot, moaning mess beneath him.

He’s trembling, shivers running throughout his entire body as Kuroha finally finishes inside of him. It’s enough to push him over the edge himself, creating a mess all over the both of them as rapture overtakes him. Kuroha continues to kiss him even now, dragging his hands across Shintaro’s sides, up to his chest to tease at his nipples (and he knows. he knows kuroha isn’t done with him yet, that he’s gearing up for round two).

This is  **ecstasy.**


End file.
